She Will Be Loved
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Or, Beck's there for Jade when she needs him most.


She Will Be Loved

Rain hit the somewhat large house in thick drops, hitting it in a familiar rhythm of constancy. It felt fitting in a dark way that she knew didn't connect to her hatred of sunshine—this time. Rain was like the universal sign of defeat and sadness, and though she felt incredibly tacky, that's the way she felt right now. Loud angry voices echoing across the large enclosed area—something she was too entirely accustomed to these days. Yelling and screaming and loud crashing noises were a bit too common. She knew that this ugly thing called marriage wouldn't last much longer, and she was a bit too happy about that. She'd heard about all those whiney children who wished their perfect little family hadn't had been erased and that their parents would just get back together—she was counting down the days until this marriage finally ended. She was sick of her dad, and sick of her mother's sobbing hysterics. If her mother was so unhappy, why didn't she just end it once and for all? The only problem was the question of where she would live, but that hadn't really bothered her too much. It wasn't necessarily that she couldn't decide who she should live with, or that her parents would fight over custody; it was actually the complete opposite. Neither really wanted anything to do with her right now. It was her fault that her parents were fighting—at least that's what they told her.

Quite suddenly the noise level stopped and the next thing she knew, the loud sounds of someone crying echoed across the tall ceiling and the front door was slammed shut. She knew it was her mother that had fled this time, because the cries couldn't be heard any longer.

"Jadelyn!" A loud, grumbling voice yelled up the fancy twisting stairs. Jade, though, ignored the call of her father. Though, she soon realized that that had probably not been the best idea when her bedroom door swung open violently.

"I called your name." He said flatly as he fixed her with a glare—she only glared back.

"I know, I have ears."

"Get out." His cold voice sounded just a bit colder that minute, as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

"What?" She asked exasperatedly.

"You heard me, you have ears." He mocked her with a sick grin. "Now leave."

"Leave what? My room?"

"You're not that ignorant Jadelyn. Leave. Don't come back 'till your mother does." He told her with a thick and authoritive voice.

"But-" He cut her off quickly.

"I don't care where you go, just leave." And he slammed her bedroom door shut with a loud bang. She heard her father's footsteps lead away, knowing that he was going down to the kitchen, most likely to get a cold beer. That thought in mind, Jade knew she didn't want to stick around. She rolled her eyes, and rubbed her slowly throbbing temples before looking at the bag she had packed a few weeks ago and had never gotten around to unpacking—she wasn't stupid. Her dad had promised her that night that he wouldn't kick her out anymore and that he'd try and work on his relationship with her mother, but of course that had been chucked out the window. He wasn't one for keeping promises, Jade knew.

She slowly lifted the over used bag onto her shoulder and kicked open her bedroom door. She hastily took the stairs down, two at a time, and before long had the front door flung open.

"See you." She mumbled under breath, a string of curse words following, as she stepped onto the patio and slammed the front door shut. With no umbrella in her hand, she warily walked out from under their large expensive porch and let the water completely soak her. As she walked away from her father's—she didn't think she and her mother would live there much longer—she looked over at the garage door that was still open, displaying the place where her mother's car should sit. They had no family in town, which made Jade wonder where her mother stayed when she ran away for a few days at a time. Jade had a few places in mind for herself, though most were a last resort. Never in a million years would she go stay at Tori Vega's house, though she knew that she was probably welcome there if it ever came down to it. Being Jade West meant that she was welcome pretty much anywhere, though she'd never really go stay there. When she was kicked out—or when she ran away—she only really went to two familiar houses, but she knew where she was headed now as she trudged down the puddle clad sidewalks. Cat Valentine may be her best friend, and one of the best red velvet cupcake makers of all time, but Jade had other plans.

As Jade continued walking, she pulled out her battered phone and tried to shield it away from the rain as she texted a sloppy '_are you home'_ to her boyfriend. Normally she wasn't one to check before showing up, but something made her text the three short words his way, before quickly shoving her wet phone back into her black pants pocket.

Math book in his lap, notebook on top, Beck sat in his RV, spending the rainy evening hauled up doing homework. Never being one to excel in academics, it usually took longer than normal for Beck to finish any sort of math, English, science or history assignment, though any acting homework took ten minutes top to complete—even script writing, which seemed strange considering his hateful passion towards any essay writing of any kind. As deep in thought and as concentrated as Beck was, it wasn't all that strange when he didn't hear the short simple buzzing his phone made from its place on his bed. He vaguely noticed it, but didn't think much of it, his focus on something entirely different. And when two minutes had passed, and his phone reminded him that he had a message, he didn't notice yet again.

Five minutes later, the same short buzzing noise filled the room, mixing with the pitter-pattering of the rain above. And two minutes later when the insistent rumbling sounded for what had to have been the hundredth time, Beck stood up in irritation and walked over to his pear phone, picking it up in frustration. He slid his finger across the screen, seeing two missed texts from Jade. He selected the first one. '_Are you home'_, it read, causing Beck to roll his eyes. He thought that she'd just want to come over and hang out, which would normally be fun, but seeing as he really hadn't gotten any of his homework done, she would deter him a bit. He then looked at the second text that read a simple, '_Beck?' _He flipped his phone over and typed back '_yeah, why?_'

Taking his phone with him, he went back over to his couch where his math was spread out. He sat back down and picked his pencil back up, getting done with two problems before his phone rumbled again. He distractedly picked his phone back up, glancing down at it and reading the '_because I need to come over'_. Sighing, he sent her another, '_okay, why?_'s

Jade couldn't believe what she was reading. Why? Why in the world was he asking why? Who was at his RV with him? Why did it matter if his girlfriend came over? Anger filled up inside of her, before she pounded another message into her phone, the words staring back at her in satisfaction; '_because i got kicked out again, and i'm walking over. problem?' _She didn't want to deal with her boyfriend's antics right now, too. She didn't need this. If he wanted to be difficult, let him be, she could be worse.

Trudging along, she let her mind wander to all the drama that had presented itself the last few weeks. Drama just so happened to be one of the things she hated most. Sure she hated a lot of things, but drama was definitely a top twenty—especially drama that she couldn't control. She wasn't very equipped for all of this, but she couldn't say that she hadn't seen it coming. Her parents had never been picture perfect, or had a happily ever after marriage. In fact it was hard for her to really remember a happy time in her family. Her dad was a liar, unreliable, disloyal and every other bad thing a husband and father could be. He was far from winning any domestic award, though a business management award might not be that far away. And Jade knew that it was only a matter of time before she and her mom were a thing of the past. She couldn't imagine herself going to spend the weekend with him, or spending every other week at that mansion she'd grown up in. Her father would do everything he could to lose all custody of her.

Flashing red and white lights blurred at the side of her vision, signs of cars driving past her. She didn't want to think about what they would think at the sight of seeing her walking along. A sopping wet teenage girl walking along, no protection from the oncoming shower, and a duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. As her teeth started to chatter, she groaned with a sigh, looking at the intersection she was approaching, noting that she still had quite a few blocks until Beck's.

A few minutes later and nothing had changed. She still walked on, her wet clothing clinging to her slightly shaking body. She passed a few familiar houses, before a loud car horn made her turn around in frustration. Who was honking at her, and what did they want?

Beck's foot slipped across the brake as he quickly switched over to the gas pedal. He shouldn't be speeding, he knew, but he couldn't help himself. She was somewhere between here and there and he was determined to find her. Upon receiving her most recent text, he had quickly gotten into his 1969 Mercury Dodge and sped off. He had followed the route he knew Jade loved to take, and searched. It was slightly harder to see, considering it was pouring rain, but Beck was more than bent on finding her.

As fixated as he was, he almost didn't notice the dark haired, black clothed girl dragging herself in a somewhat sullen way. But, as his eyes drifted over her a second time, he knew who she was. He knew his girl like the back of his hand, and this was her. He honked his horn trying desperately to get her attention, as he turned on his blinker, signaling he needed to pull over. He honked again, and he saw her turn around as he pushed open his car door and ran over to her. He caught her off guard as he captured her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I love you, Jade." He murmured to her, trying to be heard over the rain as he spun her around. "Don't ever worry. I've got you." He squeezed her tightly in his giant bear hug, kissing her forehead lovingly; trying to make sure she knew how much she was loved.

"I love you, too."


End file.
